A life ended and begun
by missenglish
Summary: ummm i guess just a cute random inu kags oneshot that i wrote when i was bored pretty short but w/e read it if u want and please review! thanks Laura xox


Inuyasha woke up to bliss. The woman he loved in his arm, now officially his mate, the sun beaming on his face and Naraku destroyed. The final battle had been surprisingly easy, with the help of Koga, the rest of the wolf demon tribe, Jinenji, Sesshomaru, the panther demons and lots of other demons and demon tribe affected by the cowardly beast Naraku. At first it looked hopeless, with just Sesshomaru and the Inu gang, luckily half way through everyone else showed up, along with Shiori whose barrier proved to be a great advantage. Inuyasha sighed; he really didn't remember much of the battle except the blinding pain, the rage, the overwhelming sensation to protect Kagome no matter what and the end. Ah the end, now that in it's self made the past three and a half years worth while.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—xLAST NIGHT x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Inuyasha had just delivered the finishing blow to Naraku and the look on his face when he saw the backlash wave, as well as death, coming towards him was one that everyone would cherish and take to the grave. Despite the ease of the last part of the battle Inuyasha was severely wounded from the first part and the others dead, except for Kagome (of course). After killing Naraku Inuyasha collapsed into a bloody heap on the ground soiled with evil, blood and death. Kagome despite bleeding from a deep gash in her stomach ran to his side immediately. She made no effort to slow or stop the tears that flowed freely from her brown eyes that had seen to much death. 

Kneeling by his side and grasping his almost lifeless body she whispered like it was a secret, "No Inuyasha come on stay awake we'll get through it me and you. Like old times, you can do it just don't fall asleep." Sobs overflowed from her as she lost control.

" Kagome, we did it, " Inuyasha chocked on his own blood as he strained to tell her what he longed to. " you did good. Don't forget me 'kay? Be happy…" and then he muttered his last words "I love you Higurashi Kagome."

"Inuyasha, no wake up! I need you, I love you. I NEED YOU!" The battle field which just seconds before had been full of rejoice-full cheers feel silent as the sound of Kagome's cries of pain echoed through everyone's heart. Finally her emotions bubbled ferociously beneath the surface and she screamed in grief letting them all flow out from her soul.

Everyone watched in amazement as a pink light radiated from her softly at first until it was so strong they had to shield their eyes. The light died down and they all gasped at what they saw. Kagome was floating about half a meter from the ground with a pale glow dancing on her skin, her once brown eyes now shining a magnificent emerald green, her charcoal hair now had streaks of white through it and a yin-yang mark rested on her forehead. A final wave of light blasted from her, this time centring from the yin-yang. The energy washed over the battle field but unlike last time the energy was purple, not the evil, sinister purple that belonged to Naraku but the purple that only royalty could appreciate in its true glory. 

The light faded after lingering above the ground for a few moments. Kagome suddenly feel back down to the ground with a thud. "Kagome?" A voice laced with obvious worry croaked. 

A small smile settled on Kagome's face "Inuyasha you're back." She said trying to stay conscious.

"Yeh I'm back and I'll never leave you again, I promise." He crawled over to where she lay a mere foot away and cradled her in his arms as she closed her eyes, holding her close to his heart, where she belonged. Groans came from all over the battle field as the allies that had been struck down returned to life. The Inu gang stumbled over to where the couple sat still a little confused. Confused as to why they were alive again, confused as to what happened and confused as to why Kagome looked different. They sat in silence for a while piecing it together until Miroku stood " We should rest." With no other words spoke he Sango, Shippo and Kirara rose and walked to wards the village, leaving Inuyasha to be by himself. 

Inuyasha didn't leave her side until she regained consciousness, it was hours but he never left her, never took his eyes off her and never stopped praying for her. Finally Kagome's eyelashes fluttered and her now green eyes were revealed, she sat up in a daze lost and scared, she didn't know who she was. All at once her memories flooded back to her and she looked up at the hanyou holding her with tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha!" she sobbed as she flung her arms around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Shh it's ok, it's gunna be ok." He soothed as he rubbed her back in calming circular motions until she was void of tears and looked up at him, into his golden eyes. Inuyasha was looking at her eyes seeing past the green into the stars, the ocean…the world.

He leant forward and kissed Kagome softly on the forehead, where her yin-yang now was. His lips lingered slightly before his lips travelled to her jaw line grazing over her cheeks with them as he did so. Inuyasha planted kisses along her jaw, desire coursing through his body as his kisses became bolder and more passionate. He continued down her jaw kissing and licking her soft ivory skin. A moan escaped Kagome's lips and her heart beat faster as he nipped her playfully. Knowing this full well Inuyasha cupped her cheeks with both hands and held her face a centimetre away from his until she whimpered with desire "Please…" she whispered. Kagome felt a rush of pleasure swarm through her body as Inuyasha eased her lips open with his own and allowed his tongue to explore the cavern of her mouth.

Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away first and looked down at Kagome who's shinning green eyes were a perfect reflection of his-laced with desire. She licked her bottom lip and stood up, pulling him with her. Kagome lead him through the field back to the village. Impatient as every Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms bridal style and raced toward an empty hut. "Inuyasha!" squealed earning a chuckle for the hanyou. 

Reaching the hut she jumped out of his arms ad went to hit him playfully on the arm. He caught her wrist mid-air and rubbed her wrist, just the simple touching of the skin was sending shocks through her system. She whined and he pulled her hand to his mouth kissing it. Smelling her arousal and knowing that he had teased her enough he pulled her into the hut and pushed her onto the floor. 

After kissing passionately for five minute Kagome pulled away and began pushing down his top. "Kagome are you sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha questioned. Looking up in to his amber eyes she knew the answer to his question. Leaning up she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Yes, I do." She answered without a hint of doubt or worry in her voice.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x NOW x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

That night was the best of his life; he remembered it with a smile. It was the night his life ended and the night his life begun.


End file.
